


Leeks

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Kyou ever mentioned that he hates leeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leeks

On the nights someone requested leeks for dinner, he would go into a fit of rage, and conclude that rage with attempting to kick Yuki's ass, sulking on the roof, or both. Leeks always put a damper on his mood. No vegetable had the capability of making him gag more. They made him want to rip out his tongue so he wouldn't have to taste it. Made him want to throw whoever suggested a leek dinner through the nearest wall. Overall, leeks made him angry.

Tohru knew this, and always apologized profusely for it. Then, proceeded to make him a separate dinner. He always tried to tell her not to bother. He was perfectly content spending his night on the roof, just so he wouldn't have to smell that boiled hell she was making, currently per Shigure's request. He swore every Sohma was out to get him. Every last one of them.

"Kyou-kun, I made you some rice balls."

None other than the hopeful, smiling face of Tohru came to greet him. She presented three rice balls on a plate and took a seat beside him.

"Why'd you go and do that? I told you I wasn't hungry."

With a blush, Tohru turned away and stammered, "I-I'm sorry. I suppose I should have considered that, though I thought you'd be hungry by now. I'll-"

Amidst her stammering, he snatched the first rice ball off the plate and took a huge bite of it, chewing loud, forceful chews with discontent written all over his face.

Although, he wasn't discontent in the least. He just didn't want Tohru to think she'd done anything wrong. He was kind of hungry, and it was Shigure's stupid idea to have leeks for dinner that got them in this situation in the first place.

"There, I ate. Are you happy now?"

Tohru grinned and nodded, leaving the rest of the plate with him.

So, maybe there is one thing Kyou likes about leeks. Tohru is willing to appease Kyou whenever she's forced to cook them, which was more than he could say for the rest of his family.

E N D


End file.
